Bulls Eye
by StayBeautiful1
Summary: "There are things, I have done, there's a place, I have gone. There's a beast, and I let it run, now it's running . . . my way"     OCx


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, if I did I'd probably be rolling in some dough that I sadly don't have, but I do own my character!

**A/N: **Hello there! I'm new to the Final Fantasy fandom, and I hope you guys can accept me just like I was accepted in the DSS category. I've played the game for the original play station a bunch of times, but even after all these years- have yet to finished it. BUT, I'm working on that now! But that doesn't mean I didn't do some research and don't know what's going on! This story is most likely going to follow the baseline of the game, and I don't know much about the other games, but I'm looking into them just to make sure I don't make any mistakes, but if I do, please don't hesitate to tell me! But like always, reviews will REALLY make a difference, so please do? Even if this is basically a filler and background on our heroine... if that's what we can call her but without further ado,

**Bulls eye**

**

* * *

**

"_There are things, I regret, to can't forgive, you can't forget, there's a gift, that you sent, you sent it . . .my way" _

_ - "This Night" by Black Lab_

_

* * *

_

Beads of sweat slipped down her forehead as she pulled back the end of the arrow, her triceps straining at the physical activity, before letting out a grunt she sent it mercilessly into the center of the makeshift target that leaned against the debris that adorned the slums. Her lips curled slightly at the edges, revealing a small smirk at the arrow made it's place in the center of the target with a discreet _thunk._

"Bulls eye." she mumbled to herself, placing the large bow onto her back. Grunting, she struggled to untangle her dark locks that she had just so smoothly coiled into her bow.

"Spencer!" Someone spat, causing her to almost jump out of her skin, luckily her weapon was weaved into her mop of hair, so she couldn't raise her arch to the source of the sound. Luckily, it was only Barrett who stood with his eyebrows knitted together, and arm crossed. He was looking upon the situation with utter awe, only 'some kinda iddit' would get themselves caught in this kind of situation. With an exasperated sigh, she was able to get herself untangled and this time with much more care, placed her bow onto her back. Even though she wasn't the poster child for grace, Spencer Le'Claire was one of the sharpest shots in Midgar.

Long dark waves fell down the the small of her back, her bangs were pushed off of her face with a gold ribbon that she had used as a headband. But still, ringlets had made their way out of the head piece and rested on her forehead. Her light eyes seemed to always be slanted as if she was looking for something, which gave them a cat like appearance. She didn't stand taller than 5'4", but she was long and lean for her height due to traveling and the training that she had received and continued to work at. The same ribbon coiled around her right arm and bundled together at the palm and fingers to protect the unforgiving feel of an arrow shooting out of her reach. Bangles and bracelets covered her other arm, some containing various materia that she had received among her travels- even though she didn't know what half of them did, and only ended up hurting herself each time she tried to harness their magic powers. Let's just say that she was better off with physical attacks and should leave the use of materia to _anyone _else. She wore brown boots that were worn and tired along with the dark jeans that were tucked into them, but she didn't have time to replace them, the little money that she had was needed for things to keep her alive. Her midriff was left bare, the rest being covered by a white, frayed tube top with tassels that laid over her abdomen. Pieces of clothing were from everywhere that she had been able to stop in, and she had no desire in changing into anything that would restrict her from doing what she needed to do.

"What?" She called back, placing a hand on the small of her back and narrowing her lids even more than their original state. She had teamed up with AVALANCHE after being caught up in a fight with some members from the Turks who she had chased down after they had broken into her home, and killed her mother, even though she knew she probably couldn't stand a chance once she had caught up to them. But she was trying to sentence herself to death subconsciously, because the fact of living on the earth alone was unbearable. Once she had caught up, they had opened fire, and no matter how many shots she took- she was overpowered. That's where Barrett and his gang came in, they had heard the shots on the way to Tifa's bar, and came to see what the commotion was. Even though she was beaten, bloodied and bruised and not very mentally stable, Barrett saw her as someone who could benefit in the fight for the planet for lasting against the turks as long as she did. Enraged and desperate for revenge, she swore to fight along AVALANCHE until ShinRa was out of business and the new thirst for blood was quenched. Training harder than she had ever done before, she had focused herself and brought her skills to a whole other level, she wanted to take down every son of a bitch that she could put her hands on that contributed to that corporation- even though she thought of it as more of a sick cult. She always tuned out each time one of the members went on a rant about the planet and the life stream, she could care less, all she wanted was revenge.

"Are ya jus gonna shoot yer little arrows out here all day? Or get yer skinny ass in here and grace us with yer presence and HELP OUT FOR ONCE?" Barrett sassed, waving a gunned arm in the air. Turning on her heel, she followed Barrett into the bar to brief on where the team would hit next, the next target, the next step that would lead them closer to the downfall of ShinRa.

* * *

**This wasn't a good chapter in my opinion, mostly because it was a filler and I was trying to get details about Spencer in there. Why they killer her mom? You'll see, and I promise the next chapter is where the story will pick up. But uhm, you won't get to see it pick up if you don't review so- REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
